


Property Of. . .

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable!Bucky, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Extreme Cuteness!, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky/Steve marking drabble :)<br/>It's Bucky's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of. . .

Steve and Bucky laid in bed all day, giggling and kissing like a couple of teenagers in love. They spent their time talking about whatever and Bucky would ocassionally tickle Steve's bony ribs, playfully. Steve pulled out a black marker and wagged it in Bucky's face.

"What are you gonna write on me this time?" Bucky grinned.

Steve chuckled softly,"No. It's your turn to mark me."

Bucky took the marker out of Steve's hand with a shake of his head. He uncapped it and grabbed a bony hand.

"Don't peek," Bucky warned.

Steve giggled as Bucky scrawled words on the back of his hand.

"It tickles," Steve said cheekily.

With a few more scribbles, Bucky capped the marker and tossed it on the nightstand.

"There. You're mine now."

Steve looked down and it read: Property of James "Bucky" Barnes, I love Steven Rogers.

And it was signed with a heart.


End file.
